


Non-binary Cinderella

by WixyPagan



Series: The Life of Cinderella and Henry Charming [1]
Category: Cinderella (1950)
Genre: Gen, Just fair warning for y'all, Misgendering, Non-binary Cinderella, Non-binary Prince Henry Charming, Other, made Lady Tremaine use physical violence, there is a scene in which Lady Tremaine slaps Cinderella a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WixyPagan/pseuds/WixyPagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of Cinderella (1950) in which Cinderella is a non-binary person and Prince Henry Charming is also a non-binary person!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters! Just my headcanons of them.  
> Enjoy!

Once upon a time, there was a wealthy merchant named Adelard Larousse who lived in a beautiful chateau with his young child, Cinderella, in a tiny yet fair kingdom in France. His wife, Benoite, had died from a severe fever when Cinderella was 4-years-old. After the period of mourning had ended, Adelard felt that Cinderella, who was now 6-years-old, needed a motherly figure in their life again, so he married again, to a woman named Lady Madonna Tremaine, who has two daughters just Cinderella’s age. 

However, a year after marrying Lady Tremaine, Adelard died, leaving Cinderella in the care of their stepmother, who now showed her true nature: cold, calculating, selfish, greedy, bitterly jealous of Cinderella's charm and beauty, and hateful of Cinderella being happy in any way. Lady Tremaine dismissed all of the household staff and forced Cinderella to do all of the housework, thus making them a servant in their own home. She also forced Cinderella to move into the attic and gave her daughter, Anastasia, Cinderella’s old bedroom. Even though they were abused by their stepfamily, Cinderella remained kind, sweet, warm-hearted, and hopeful that they would find their own happiness in life.


	2. Several Years Later

It has been several years since Cinderella was forced into servitude in their own home by their cruel stepmother when they were 7 and has been dealing with the emotional abuse from their stepmother and stepsister, Drizella, but Cinderella still remains sweet and hopeful that they will find their freedom from servitude and happiness in life. They have grown up into a beautiful, intelligent, and compassionate young person with lovely cerulean eyes and soft strawberry-blonde hair.

Today, Cinderella was doing their usual early morning chores, which consisted of making and serving breakfast for their stepsisters and stepmother and then doing the laundry. Cinderella prepares that morning’s breakfast of oatmeal with honey and blueberries, hot chai tea, and buttered toast. When they have finished preparing breakfast, they put everything neatly onto separate trays and then takes the food upstairs to each of their stepfamily’s rooms. Once that was done, they go to do the laundry, however the awful cat, Lucifer, deliberately gets in Cinderella’s way and trips them, causing them to drop the bag and baskets of laundry they’d picked up after getting their orders to clean the laundry. As Cinderella trips, Lucifer let’s out a pained meow.

“Oh, Lucifer! You horrid thing!” They shout at Lucifer as he runs away, snickering.

“Cinderella, come here!” Lady Tremaine calls out.

Cinderella sighs softly and gets up and goes into their stepmother’s bedroom. “Yes, stepmother?” They say.

“I see you have time to hurt Lucifer.” She says.

“Oh, please. Lucifer was--” Cinderella starts saying, resisting the urge to roll their eyes.

“Hold your tongue, girl!” Lady Tremaine sternly admonishes, interrupting Cinderella. In order not to be punished anymore than they will be, Cinderella does not correct their stepmother about their gender, no matter how much they wish to. They know that what they say will be ignored and they will just continue to be misgendered by their stepmother and stepsister, Drizella.

“As punishment, you are to clean the carpet in the main hall, wash the floors, and the tapestries. Clean the windows, upper and lower floors--” Lady Tremaine orders.

“But I cleaned them yesterday!” Cinderella interrupts.

“Do them again! And the garden, then scrub the terrace, sweep the halls and the stairs, clean the chimneys. And of course, there’s the mending, the sewing, the laundry, and make sure Lucifer gets his bath.” Lady Tremaine tells Cinderella.

Cinderella sighs internally. “Yes, stepmother.” They reply, hiding how hurt they feel being called a girl when they are not a girl, they are non-binary.

Lady Tremaine dismisses them with a wave of her hand and Cinderella leaves the room, closing the door behind them. They pick up all the laundry and then goes to wash the laundry. When that was done, they go and do the rest of the long list of chores they have to do. It is hard for them living as servant in their own home because of how cruel their stepmother and stepsister, Drizella, are to them and that they always misgender them. The only reason Anastasia acts somewhat mean to Cinderella is because of her mother and sister ordering her to be mean to her stepsibling. In private, however, Anastasia is kind and uses their pronouns.

After Cinderella finished washing the floors while their stepsisters have their music lesson, the doorbell is rung, so they go and answer the door, still holding the broom they were sweeping with.

“Hello.” They greet Andre, the Royal Mail Carrier who is at their door.  
“A royal invitation, miss!” He tells them, handing Cinderella the invitation.

“Oh! Wonderful, thank you! Um, please, call me mx. I am non-binary and prefer gender neutral terms.” Cinderella says kindly, not minding telling others of their gender.

“Oh, okay. My apologies, mx. Have a nice day!” Andre replies, smiling at Cinderella before he leaves to deliver the rest of the invitations.

“You as well!” Cinderella says before closing the door to their chateau. They then go upstairs and interrupt the music lesson.

Cinderella knocks on the door and enters the music room.

“What?! You know you are never supposed to interrupt our music lessons, you silly girl!” Lady Tremaine yells at Cinderella.

“But we’ve just received a royal invitation, stepmother.” Cinderella replies, walking into the music room and handing their stepmother the invitation.

Lady Tremaine takes the invitation and opens it. “There is to be a Royal Ball tonight at Castle of Dreams in honor of His Highness Prince Henry’s return from traveling and every eligible person in the kingdom is required to attend.” She reads aloud.  
“A Royal Ball!” Drizella and Anastasia exclaim excitedly.

“That means I can go, too!” Cinderella says, trying to hide their growing excitement about going to a Royal Ball.

“You?!” Drizella scoffs then laughs meanly. “Oh, Prince Henry, would you hold my broom?” She says sarcastically.

“Yes, me! It says ‘every eligible person is required to attend.’ So that means I can go to the ball, too.” Cinderella says.

“You’re just a delusional servant girl!” Drizella shouts.

“Stop that, Drizella! They aren’t delusional!” Anastasia retorts, standing up for her stepsibling.

“Yes, she is!” Drizella says, annoyed.

“Girls, girls!” Lady Tremaine says sharply to her daughters to make them stop arguing. “Cinderella is delusional, Anastasia, so stop encouraging her silliness.” She admonishes Anastasia. “Yes, so it does say. You may only go to the Royal Ball if you complete all of your chores and can find something suitable to wear.” She tells Cinderella.

“Oh, I will! Thank you!” They reply, smiling in gratitude to Anastasia for standing up for them before they leave to do the rest of their chores.

Anastasia, Lady Tremaine, and Drizella leave to prepare for the Royal Ball, going to town to get new dresses for that evening.


	3. The Royal Ball, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emmer is an informal gender neutral term for sibling.
> 
> Cinderella's shoes: [https://www.pinterest.com/pin/504614333226219128/]()

Cinderella finally finishes all of their chores and then goes upstairs to their attic bedroom and looks for something suitable to wear to the Royal Ball. They have some of their mother’s old dresses, skirts, and blouses and they have some of their father’s old suits and other garments.

“CINDERELLA!!!” Drizella shouts, annoyed.

Cinderella quickly leaves their room and goes down the many stairs that lead from the the attic to the main portion of the chateau, hearing their stepsister still yelling for them. They rush gracefully to Drizella’s room.

“Yes, Drizella?” They ask when they come into their stepsister’s room.

“There you are, scullery girl! Help me get ready for the ball tonight!” She yells at Cinderella, tossing the box containing her new dress at Cinderella, who catches it and then walks further into the room. They spend the next few hours helping Drizella get ready for the Royal Ball tonight all the while trying to ignore their sister’s cruel misgendering of them as she mocks them for being non-binary and how silly it would be for them to go to the ball and dance with the Prince.

Once Drizella is dressed, Cinderella leaves and goes to Anastasia’s room, knocking on the door first. “Anastasia, do you need any help getting ready for the ball tonight?” They ask her.

Anastasia turns and smiles at Cinderella. “Yes, please, Cinderella. Thank you. I never know what to do with my hair. Mother says I should always put it into ringlets. What do you think, emmer?” She replies.

Cinderella smiles back. “I think you’d look lovely with your hair in a braid.” They reply.

“Okay, let’s do that!” Anastasia answers happily.

Cinderella hums as they braid their stepsister’s hair. After that, Cinderella helps Anastasia with her makeup, choosing lipstick and eyeshadow that compliments her complexion and matches her dark pink dress.

“Thank you for helping me, Cinderella!” Anastasia says happily, twirling around.

“You’re very welcome, Anastasia!” Cinderella replies. The siblings hug and then they then leave the room. Cinderella holds the door open for Anastasia before leaving to go find something suitable to wear to the ball.  
When they are back in their room, Cinderella pairs one of their father’s silver satin dress shirts and light gray waistcoat with their mother’s fine silver satin skirt. They put their hair in an updo with a silver headband and then they put on short tweed and black heels, though they are so excited and don’t want to be late that they accidentally neglect properly securing their left shoe onto their foot. They then go downstairs to go to the Royal Ball.

“Girls, come at once, the carriage is here!” Lady Tremaine calls to her daughters. Drizella and Anastasia rush from the parlour to the door. 

“Wait for me! I’m coming, too!” Cinderella calls out as they rush gracefully down the main staircase.

Lady Tremaine and Drizella have expressions of shock on their faces, whereas Anastasia is smiling.

“Fine. We did have a bargain after all.” Lady Tremaine says crisply. They all leave the house and get into the carriage. They then tell their coachman to head to the Charming’s Castle.


	4. The Royal Ball, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the song "So This Is Love" nor the characters!
> 
> Emmer is an informal gender neutral term for sibling.
> 
> Cinderella's shoes: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/504614333226219128/

In the ballroom, Prince Henry Charming is being introduced to every eligible person who is at the ball this evening. Henry is a non-binary person who wants to find true love. He cannot love someone if it is forced or if he doesn’t know the person. He is certain that his father planned this ball to find him a spouse and he is not pleased about it.

Once the Tremaine family arrives at the castle, they are led inside to the large ballroom by one of the servants. Lady Tremaine gives the announcer the names of her daughters and then ushers Anastasia and Drizella towards the Prince so the two of them can greet him. Cinderella gives the announcer their name and title and then also goes up to greet the Prince.

“Mademoiselles Drizella and Anastasia, daughters of Lady Madonna Tremaine.” The announcers says. As he is speaking, Drizella and Anastasia curtsy to Prince Charming and then they return to their mother. 

“And Mx. Cinderella Larousse, offspring of the late Lord Adelard Larousse.” The announcer says.

Cinderella walks up to the Prince and curstys. He smiles at them, walks down the step that separates his platform from the larger area of the ballroom, walks up to Cinderella, and kisses their hand.

“Hello, Mx. Cinderella.” Henry greets warmly. He feels like he may have found his life partner just from touching hands, like his father had when he’d met Henry’s mother.

Cinderella smiles at him warmly. “Hello, Your Highness.” They greet.

“Please, call me Henry.” He replies.

“Okay, Henry.” They say.

“Shall we dance?” He asks them.

“Yes, please.” They answer.  
Henry leads Cinderella to the center of the floor. The maestro strikes up a waltz and then the couple dances.

As they watch, Lady Tremaine and Drizella are shocked and appalled that the Prince chose to dance with their scullery maid, Cinderella.

Anastasia is happy for Cinderella. She turns when she feels a gentle tap on her shoulder. A cute, chubby man with dirty-blonde hair and dark brown eyes smiles at her. “Would you like to dance with me, Mademoiselle Anastasia?” He asks.

“Yes, I would love to.” Anastasia replies.

He leads her to the center of the circle of people and they dance, too.

“What’s your name?” Anastasia asks as they dance.

“My name is Buiron Fournier.” He replies.

“Oh, I remember you! You’re the baker in the village! I’ve seen you when I’d go to the village to shop or get food.” Anastasia says.

Buiron smiles more. “Yes, that’s me. I-I’ve always admired you from afar.” He says.

“You like me?” She asks, surprised since Drizella tends to make fun of her plain looks a lot, so she doesn’t think anyone could love her.

“Yes, I do.” He replies.

Anastasia smiles happily as she dances with Buiron.

Meanwhile, Cinderella is enjoying themself as they dance with Henry. They feel like they have found the right person to love them.  
As they dance, they talk.

“So, your title is Mx. I heard the announcer say. Are you non-binary, too?” Henry asks them.

Cinderella beams at him. “Yes, I am! You are, too?” They ask happily.

“Yes, I am! I’m also graysexal and grayromantic.” He replies happily.

“Graysexual and grayromantic? What are those?” Cinderella asks curiously.

“They mean that I only feel romantic attraction and sexual attraction sometimes. I feel like you are the right person for me, though we have only met tonight. My father felt the same when he’d first met my mother.” Henry explains.

“That sounds like me, too! I’ve never really felt a lot of sexual attraction and romantic attraction, though I feel my romantic attraction is higher than my sexual attraction due to being a romantic person. You believe in love at first sight. I do, too.” They reply.

“As do I! Oh, this is so wonderful, Cinderella.” Henry says happily.

“Yes, yes, it is!” They agree. The couple continues talking about a few more topics as they dance together. And then, they sing together.

Cinderella:  
_Mmmmmm._  
_Mmmmmm. So this is love, mmmmmm. So this is love._  
_So this is what makes life divine. I'm all aglow, mmmmmm._  
_And now I know._  
Prince Charming:  
_And now I know._  
Cinderella and Prince Charming:  
_The key to all heaven is mine._  
Cinderella:  
_My heart has wings, mmmmmm, and I can fly._  
Cinderella and Prince Charming:  
_I'll touch every star in the sky._  
_So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of._  
Cinderella:  
_Mmmmmm._  
Prince Charming: _Mmmmmm._  
Cinderella and Prince Charming:  
_So this is love._

When the dance ends, Cinderella and Henry go out to the balcony and talk more, glad to be away from the crowd of people and even more glad to be able to get to know each other more.

However, their hours-long conversation comes to an end when Cinderella’s stepmother appears.

“Cinderella! Stop this at once, you foolish girl! One of _my_ daughters is to fall in love with the Prince, not you!” She sternly says, glaring at them.

“They are not a girl, Madame! They are non-binary like I am! They are a grown person and can do as they like!” Henry says, feeling protective of Cinderella.  
Cinderella frowns and wrings their hands. “Oh, I’m sorry, Henry! I’ve ruined the ball! I should go home now. I’ll get into more trouble at home if I don’t. I hope we can see each other again. Goodbye, Henry.” Cinderella says tearfully to him as they get up and walk towards the ballroom.

Henry gently grasps Cinderella’s arm to stop them. “You are hurt at home?” He asks them softly, greatly concerned for their well-being.

Cinderella nods. “Yes, I am. I must go now. I’m sorry.” They say quietly.

“Okay. I’ll find you and help you, Cinderella. And there is no need to apologize, my dear. You did nothing wrong.” He answers. He moves to kiss their cheek, but Cinderella turns their head towards Henry and the two kiss on the lips. It feels as though time has stopped for the couple.

That feeling is broken by Lady Tremaine grabbing Cinderella and shoving them away from Henry. “Cinderella! Go home this instant, you delusional girl!” She says angrily, pushing Cinderella again.

“Stop pushing them!” Henry orders, glaring at Lady Tremaine.

Lady Tremaine turns to Prince Henry. “I’m terribly sorry about all this. My servant girl is very delusional.” She says apologetically.

“Stop saying those things about Cinderella!” Henry orders her again.

Cinderella runs from the balcony, holding back tears since their wonderful night at the ball and with Henry has now been ruined.  
Anastasia calls out to Cinderella when she sees them run by, worried about her emmer, but Cinderella doesn’t answer.  


As they run down the main staircase of the castle, their left tweed and black slipper falls off, though Cinderella doesn’t seem to notice. The Grand Duke picks up their slipper, calling out to them to stop running. Cinderella just keeps running. They make it to their family carriage and gets inside, telling the coachman to take them home and to then return to the castle for their stepfamily. Once they are home, Cinderella gets out of the carriage and rushes into their home. They amble over to the parlour and collapses onto one of the couches, crying.

When Lady Tremaine and her daughters arrive home once the ball is over, during which the King had provided his guests with dinner, Anastasia goes over to the parlour and hugs Cinderella. Lady Tremaine pushes her daughter away from Cinderella. “Anastasia, stop that! Go upstairs and get changed for bed! You, too, Drizella!” She demands. The girls go upstairs, though Anastasia goes reluctantly. Lady Tremaine forces Cinderella onto their feet and slaps them hard in the face. “You are never to leave this house for anything except for buying food and tending to the gardens! Do you understand me, girl?” She yells at Cinderella.

They gasp when they get slapped, rubbing their face gently. “Yes, stepmother.” They reply sadly, sniffling.

Lady Tremaine slaps Cinderella again and again. “You were impudent, foolish, disgraceful, and I disown you!” She yells, punctuating her words with slaps to Cinderella’s face hard enough to make their lip bleed and their face bruise. “Now, go help my daughters get ready for bed and then you are to go to bed without supper!”

Cinderella nods. “Yes, ma’am.” They reply softly.

Lady Tremaine throws Cinderella in the direction of the main staircase of their chateau. Cinderella trudges upstairs and goes to help Drizella get undressed for bed and when that is done, they go help Anastasia get undressed for bed. Anastasia helps clean Cinderella up and gently hugs her emmer. She helps Cinderella up to their room and then sits with them as they recount to her what had happened at the ball to cause them to run and go home upset. She then stays with Cinderella until her emmer falls asleep before going back downstairs to her bedroom to sleep as well.


	5. The Next Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cinderella's shoes: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/504614333226219128/

Early the next morning, Prince Henry tells his father and the Grand Duke over breakfast that he wants to marry Cinderella. His only problem is that he doesn’t know where they live and all that he has to go on is their name and the tweed and black slipper they left behind. That very day, a proclamation is given to all the people in the kingdom that the Prince and the Grand Duke will be searching the entire kingdom for the person named Cinderella and who can fit their foot into the tweed and black slipper. Once this person is found, Prince Henry will marry them.  
Upon hearing the proclamation, Anastasia, Cinderella, and Drizella, who all had gone into town to shop and get some food, rushed home. Once they were home, Drizella told her mother about the Royal Proclamation.

“Oh, mother, what are we going to do? We won’t get anything since the Prince just wants to marry our delusional scullery maid!” Drizella shrieks angrily.

“Calm yourself, Drizella, we’ll figure out what to do.” Lady Tremaine replies, staring at Cinderella coldly as she thinks of what to do.

“Oh, leave them alone! They never did anything to hurt you anyway, so stop being cruel to them! And they are not delusional!” Anastasia says defensively.

Lady Tremaine grabs Cinderella and drags them upstairs to the attic.

“No, stop! Let me go!” Cinderella shouts as they are dragged.

Drizella grabs Cinderella’s feet and helps her mother take Cinderella to the attic.  
Anastasia follows them, begging them not to hurt Cinderella and to leave them alone and that she and Drizella will find spouses of their own without having to sabotage Cinderella’s chances of happiness. But Lady Tremaine and Drizella ignore Anastasia and Cinderella’s words. Once they arrive at the attic, Drizella and her mother throw Cinderella into their attic bedroom and lock the door, dragging Anastasia downstairs with them to await the arrival of Prince Henry and the Grand Duke, though Anastasia manages to steal the key to the attic from her mother without being noticed.

When Cinderella had been thrown into their bedroom, they had hit their head onto their bed frame and fell unconscious.

Prince Henry and the Grand Duke have spent the entire day searching for Cinderella. They tried the tweed and black slipper onto the left foot of many young persons with strawberry-blonde hair throughout the kingdom even though none of them were named Cinderella, but they have not found Cinderella yet. They finally arrive at the last house, the chateau that, unbeknownst to them at them moment, Cinderella lives in. They get out of the royal carriage and ring the doorbell.

Lady Tremaine opens the doors to the chateau. “Your Highness. Your Grace.” She greets them, curtsying to the Prince. “Please, come in.” She says, moving aside to let them enter. She leads them to the parlour and gestures for them to sit down.

Once they are seated, the Grand Duke reads the proclamation to all assembled. His assistant removes the purple velvet cloth to reveal the tweed and black slipper. Drizella demands to try it on, trying to force the slipper to fit her foot even though it is obvious that the slipper is not hers.

Anastasia excuses herself to get something to eat in the kitchen. When she has left the parlour, she tiptoes quickly upstairs to the attic. Once she is at the attic, she unlocks the door and picks up her emmer and carrying them as quietly as possible downstairs. Once she is downstairs, she sneaks to the kitchen and throws some cold water onto Cinderella’s face. Cinderella wakes up with a start. They blink rapidly and look around in confusion.

“It’s okay, Cinderella. I brought you down here. Prince Henry and the Grand Duke are here looking for you.” She whispers.

Cinderella nods, but closes their eyes when their head shoots with pain from the blow to their head and lack of food. Anastasia quickly makes some oatmeal for Cinderella. They eat the oatmeal and feel quite a bit better. Anastasia helps Cinderella stand up and helps them to the parlour. “I’ll protect you.” Anastasia whispers before they leave the kitchen.

Meanwhile, in the parlour, Drizella has finally given up on trying to make the slipper fit. The Grand Duke’s assistant places it back onto the blue pillow it was placed on.  
“Are there any other people in your home, Madame?” The Grand Duke asks Lady Tremaine.

“Yes, just my other daughter, Anastasia, but she went to get something to eat.” She replies.

“I’m back.” Anastasia says when she and Cinderella have reached the parlour.

Lady Tremaine gasps in shock.

“You little traitor!” Drizella yells at her sister.

Anastasia reveals everything that her mother and sister did to Cinderella to prevent them from being found by Prince Henry and what her mother did to Cinderella after the Royal Ball, ignoring her mother's demands for her to stop talking and her sister yelling angrily at her.

Prince Henry is furious at Lady Tremaine and Drizella, but his fury is tempered by his protection and love for Cinderella, whom he rushes over to and embraces. Cinderella happily hugs him back, though they are still not feeling at their best right now. The Grand Duke smiles at the couple and returns Cinderella’s slipper to them, securing it onto their left foot.  
Prince Henry, the Grand Duke, the Grand Duke’s assistant, and Anastasia help Cinderella to their attic bedroom to pack their belongings. Once their belongings have been packed, the Grand Duke’s assistant and Anastasia help Cinderella back downstairs and into the Prince’s carriage. Anastasia returns to the house and packs her belongings, too. Then she goes into the Prince’s carriage as well and then they go back to Castle of Dreams.  
Lady Tremaine and Drizella quickly pack their things and take their coach to the castle as well.


	6. At Castle of Dreams & Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the end of this fic, but there is more to come!

Once everyone arrived at Castle of Dreams, servants took Cinderella’s belongings and placed them in one of the guest rooms closest to Prince Henry’s room and at the same time Henry ordered for lunch to be prepared.

“What would you like to eat, my dear?” Henry asked Cinderella.

“3-bean potato vegetable stew would be lovely right now.” They reply.

“That does sound good!” He replies. He tells one of the servants to let the castle cook know to make the stew Cinderella wants. He then carries Cinderella to the royal physician who lives in the castle to make sure they do not have a concussion or any other head injury.

Once at the physician's quarters, Dr. Elisabeth DuChamps examines Cinderella. It is determined that Cinderella is dizzy, weak, and has a headache due to lack of food and the blow to their head, but they will be fine with food and rest. Soon, everyone goes to the dining hall when it is announced that lunch is ready. Cinderella feels happy that they will be okay and have found freedom and love.

It is determined that Lady Tremaine and her daughter, Drizella, are forever exiled from the kingdom and they are sent far away immediately.

Anastasia lives in Castle of Dreams with Cinderella and Henry. She and Buiron begin courting soon after she settles in.

Cinderella and Henry began courting as well, since Henry did not want to pressure Cinderella into marrying him when they aren’t ready for that just yet, though they do marry eventually.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
